Shugo Yasha
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: This girl pops out of no where and she winds up being Yaya's cousin? wait...she has how many Chara?, wait hold the phone! shes transferring to Our School? Kami whats next? she knows Ikuto? Nani? We're in trouble! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A Girl With Black Long Hair with a blue tint and Deep Blue Eyes Looked out the Window 'Can't Believe I'm Going to go and See Yaya-chan again!' she thought happily as the limo took a turned at a corner.

"Kagome-Chan!" voices yelled out at her she turned her head to see who was calling her to see five mini people flying in the air "are you even listening!?" one of them asked Her, She Had Long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with green hazel eyes, and she wore a green top with a black jewel around her neck and green baggy pants with chains on the sides and black shoes "oops sorry Kiki-chan! I was just thinking!" Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her head, she wore black baggy pants with chains on the sides a silver top with a red sweater and black sneakers Kiki nodded her head "what were you thinking about?" another one asked, she had red eyes black hair in pig tails with a red bow that had a pink flower on it she wore white shorts with a black top and red shoes "Well Sakura I was thinking about how I was going to see Yaya-chan again!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yaya?" another one asked, she had Red Hair in a ponytail she wore a black skirt with a purple top and black boots she had black leather wings on her back and a tail and Purple eyes "yeah Yaya is my cousin Riku" She Replied with a smile again "Oh!" came two more voices' one had long black hair with black furry ears on the top of her head she wore a blue top with a pink ball on the front and black shorts with a bushy black tail hanging from the back and black shoes the other had long silver hair with white fuzzy ears on top of her head she wore a white top with a tear drop on it and white shorts and a white tail in the back she had white paws for hands and feet.

The limo came to a stop and the door opened Kagome stepped out along with the mini people and went to the house and rang the door bell and woman answered the door she had brown hair in a low ponytail she had warm brown eyes as she saw who it was "Kagome Dear!" She said as she gave her a hug " Aunt Yuiki!" Kagome said in a hush voice as she saw a baby asleep in her arms "it's great to see you again Kagome-chan but, Yaya isn't here right now but, would you like to come in?" she asked Kagome gave a nervous laugh "no I still have to go to Seiyo Elementary to sign up" Kagome stated with a smile her aunt nodded her head and told her to come by later with that Kagome was in the limo again.

-A couple Minutes later-

Kagome was in front of Seiyo Elementary walking toward a planetarium "Kagome are we lost??" The one with black furry ears asked with a swish of her tail " No Kage-chan, Amakawa-San said to meet him here" Kagome stated just then a man came out he had short light brown hair he wore an off-white jumpsuit and white shoes " Ah! Higurashi-San I'm Tsukasa Amakawa" He said with a smile Kagome smiled back at him she got an tingly sensation "Character Change!" Kagome shouted as white Ears popped out of her head and a white tail from her bum, she jumped in front of Tsukasa as an attack came at him.

"Sacred Barrier!" Kagome Yelled out as the attack got closer and exploded dust flew every where "Useless!" you heard as the dust settled down Kagome Saw a black little character with a Big White X on its forehead "Useless" it shouted again as it through another attack at them "Sacred Barrier!" Kagome Shouted again as dust blew every where "Yuki!" Kagome shouted at the white eared Character she nodded her head "My own Heart Unlock!" Kagome yelled as white light surrounded her.

As the white light faded you Saw a Girl with Black Hair and Blue Eyes With White Ears on top of her head she wore the white top with the tear drop on it and the white shorts with her white tail twitching every now and then she had silver Braclet wrapped around her wrist with metal claws.

Kagome jumped in the air and kicked the X Character and it fell and crashed with swirly eyes "Sacred Heart!" Kagome Shouted as she put her hands to her heart "Release!"then she pointed towards the X Characterit cried out from pain and went in to an dark egg that became white and flew back to where it came from.

Kagome landed and turned back into her normal form, She turned and looked at Tsukasa with a nervous smile but what shocked her was that behind him there was an audience, 'uh oh you did it now Kagome' she thought to herself one of the people in the audience recognized her

"Kagome?!"

'Aww man Now I'm real screwed!' she thought 'lady faith you are so cruel!' she though with fake tears


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey: Wow Im Surprised Many People read it and Liked it!

Shippou: Same here I thought not that many would like it

Zoey: Glade you guys enjoy it!

Shippou: Lets get on with the Story!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own So Don't Sue!

* * *

Kagome Sat There on a Mat Looking down in her lap (Hey That Rhymed!) 'Why? Why? Why? Why' she thought while looking calm on the outside. Just then Kagome looked up to see Yaya and the other Guardians looking at her along with the schools head, then She noticed the Floating Chibi's around her besides her own.

"You guys have Chara's too?" Kagome asked with a smile, Yaya and the Guardians were shocked but the Princilpal smiled "Yes They do" he said, Yaya was the first to recover "Kagome-Chan when did you get here? why are you here? and you have Chara's?!" Yaya nearly shouted , Kagome just sweatdropped at her cousin's antics, she sat there for a moment " I got here earlier, I'm staying here and yes I have Chara's" she answered.

A girl with pink hair and yellow eyes sat there looking at her then at her Chara's "Wait!!!" She Said with Shock on her face "You Have 5 Chara's?!" she exclaimed/asked, Kagome just nodded her head "Oh yeah My name is Kagome Higurashi cousin to Yaya-chan here and you guys must be the guardians I heard so much about" Kagome said as she looked at everyone she started off at a boy with blonde platinum hair and Red Violet eyes "You Must Be Tadase Hotori Kings Chair" she said with a smile then to a boy to his right he had dark purple hair and Amber eyes "you must be Nagihiko Fujisaki Jacks Chair" she said with a grin, next she moved on to a girl with Blonde hair and Amber eyes " ah you must be Rima Mashiro Queen's Chair" she said 'Kawaii' she thought as she turned to look at the pink haird girl with Yellow eyes "And you must be Amu Hinamori Joker's Chair" she said as everyone gawked at her.

Yaya Smiled "Gome-chan This is my Chara Pepe!" she said as she ponted to a baby looking Chibi in pink sucking on a pacifier, then she pointed to another Chara with lavender hair and blue eyes with a red cape, with white fur around the edges and a golden crown "This is Kiseki, Kings Chair Chara!" the little Chibi nodded his head in greating "Next" she said as she ponted to a Chibi with BLue Eyes in an Oragne clown suit with an Orange hat and two Markings on her Face "This is Kusukusu Queen's Chair Chara" the little Chibi waved at Kagome then laughed "those three are" Yaya said as she pointed to three Chibi "Ran" a Pink Chibi with her hair in a high ponytail and in a pink sports outfit waved with her Pink pompoms "Miki" a Blue Chara with a blue hat and brown shoes waved as she sketched in her book "And Su" another Chibi with Green hair and a green dress with a white apron "Hello" she said with a smile "they are Amu-chi's Chara!" Yaya said Kagome Nodded her head and turned to look at Nagihiko "Where's your Chara Fuisaki-san?" Kagome saked.

"My Chara hasn't hatched yet" he said with a sad smile Kagome nodded her head and turned to everone else as they fired question after question at her.

* * *

"What Happend to Temari?" Kagome asked once She and Nagihiko left the rest to go home "I lost her last spring" he started "I lost confidence in my dancing so she disappeard back into her egg" He said with a sad smile, Kagome nodded her head "and you have a new egg?" she asked Nagihiko was surprised but nodded his head.

"I bet your wondering why I'm back aren't you?" Kagome asked as they walked across the street, "Yes i have been wondering that for a while now" he said as they walked into a store "Well. . ." she started "I am here with Sesshou-nii, you have heard of Easter correct?" "Yes what about them?" he asked, "Well Sesshoru-nii and I work for them, how? you wonder well, Western was allies with Easter and then they back stabbed our father and shot him and they took over, Sesshou-nii is still to young to take over the company so they have us working for them".

At this point they both stopped in a middle of an aisle, "so you're working with Easter?" Nagihiko asked with a frown, "Yes but I won't tell them anything about you guys! I need to keep my twin safe!" Kagome said as she turn to look at Nagihiko, "Me and Sesshou-nii made a promise to protect you from Easter" Kagome said with a sad smile.

Nagihiko just turned his head "yes I know Gome-chan".

* * *

Zoey: Bam! Bet some of you didn't see that coming! oh and sorry of its short!

Shippou: What?! you just made that up didn't you?!

Zoey: Yup!

Shippou: why didn't you just go with the story line?!

Zoey: to lazy to look at book and type

Shippou: -growls- Zoey!

Zoey: Um anyways um Sora Do your Thing! -runs-

Shippou: Get Back here! -chases-

Sora: -sweat drops- um okay R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey: Er Hihi!! heh Well Thanks to my lovely Reviewers!

**Goddess of Death 09**

**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**

**and Koorika**

Ehehe Well Thats a shocker this went down by 4 . . . Oh well I just enjoy writing/Typing! well enjoy!

Shippou: -sighs- Zoey Tamagachi Doesn't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara so Pleaese Don't Sue!

* * *

Kagome Dropped off her Twin at the Estate, he was happy she was back. She told him she'll catch up with him later

she walked down the streets making a map of every twist and turn or landmarks to make sure she doesn't get lost, her house came to view, 'more like a Castle' she thought as the opend the gates and walked towards her home, she pulled out her key as she reached the door and unlocked it and walked in, "Hello Ms. Kagome how was your day?" an elerdly man asked as he held a tray out and closed the door behind her.

"Fine" She said with a amile as she took off her shoes and walked towards the living room, "They Have left you and Young Master a New Mission" he said as he handed her a letter that was on the tray, "Arigato" she said with a smile "Has Aniki arrived from school yet?" she asked as she sat down to read the letter, "No Ms. Kagome he hasn't but I'm sure he shall be arriving in a few" he said as Kagome folded the letter and put it back on the tray.

"I Shall go and bathe then, Give Aniki the letter when he arrives, Mr. Tanaka" Kagome said as she got up and walked towards the stairs, "Hai Ms. Kagome" he said with a bow.

* * *

Kagome stepped into her room and closed the door, her room was big with a king size bbed in the middle of the room, she had a night sky painted on her wall with stars, clouds and a crested moon painted on her cieling, she had a computer desk hear the Big Windows, and a bookcase filled with books and some nick-knacks here and there, and two doors one lead to the bathroom and the other leads her her closet. Soft cream colored carpet covered her floor, she sighed and pushed her self away from her door and towards her bathroom.

-15 minutes later-

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and towards her closet, she opend the door and walked in, she looked around and picked out a Dark purple skirt and a black tank-top with a small leather jacket, she walked out and started to change into her clothes after she grabbed her underwear and socks.

she walked towards her full body mirror and stood in front of it, the skirt went to mid thigh and her top hugged her form, she wore black-ish purple leg warmers that went to the knee and black socks, she went towards her computer desk where a boz sat she opend it and pulled out a small contac box she walked towrds her mirror again and opend the box and looked up and set the contacs in, as she blinked away the bluryness from her vision she looked looked in the mirror her once Sapphier eyes were now Emerald Green.

she walked out of her room and toward the stairs but before she got there she went towards a door she opend it and pulled out a case that was half the size of her, and closed the door and walked down the stairs, as she made it to the landing Kagome notticed a person standing infront of her, he had long black hair and Green eyes, with a chibi Next to him who had Dark blue hair and golden eyes it wore a white Haori and white Hakama's that had Red and black design with a yellow Sash wrapped around the waist and two sowrds hanging from its side , "Aniki" Kagome said with a smile his way, he nodded his head in greating, "Rinji" Kagomes Charas Said as Mr. Tanaka walked in the room and lead them towards the fornt door, "Have a good evening Mr. Sesshoumaru and Ms. Kagome" He Said with a bow as they both put on there shoes and walked out, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to look at him, "You Too Mr. Tanaka!"Kagome said with a Smile as her and Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and into a Limo with thier Chara's following.

-In The Limo-

"Dyed your hair again?" Kagome Asked as her brother brushed his hand through his hair, "No, I put a Wig on this time" he said his voice cold but soft, "ahh" Kagome said as she looked out the window, "I saw him today" shesaid with a small smile, Sesshoumaru looked at her his eyes widen slightly, "how. . . how is he?" Sesshoumaru asked with slight hesitaion in his voice, "He is fine happy to know that we are here" she said "He has made lots of friends here ya'know he dressed as me for the whole entier time he has been here?" she half stated half asked with a wistful smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk, "did he enjoy being a girl?" he asked, Kagome Shook her head "I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask him maybe tomorrow when I see him again I'll ask" she said as the limo stopped infront of a building, the driver stepped out and open the car door for them, they but started to walk up the stairs but half way they saw a girl start walking down them, she had blond hair that went to mid back, and had a pink pin on the left side of her head. She has Blue eyes, she wore a blue dress the went to mid thigh and a white skirt that went to the knees the dress had long sleeves but was rolled up to the girls elbows she had a black sash wrapped arpund her waist and dress shoes that wrapped around the ankle's. '_my don't we look french?'_, Kagome thought sarcasticly.

A Chibi followed the followed the girl wore a purle dress that had jewles around the end of the dress she had orange cury hair and green eyes, and she wore a big purple hat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

Kagome smirked "We are the Taisho Siblings and we are here for buisness with Easter Ms. Morcerf" She said as they both walked passed her and into the building.

* * *

Zoey: Well Here's The Next Chapter!

Shippou: -sighs- you have been working on this for only a couple of hours!

Zoey: I Can't Help it! Me and Yuki-chan have been up all night talking about her new fic! and stuff then she posted her LK/IY Story! so I read it!

Shippou: . . . For once thats a good excuse

Kyou: Yea Right still doesn't give you the excuse to slack off!

Shippou: Right!

Zoey: Eh?! I thought you guys loved me!? -pouts- I Guess you don't!!

Yuki: don't worry Zoey I still do -smiles-

Zoey: At Least someone does! Well Please Read and review everyone I hope you enjoyed it! oh and I was wondering..... Should I post my Jaden/Kagome/Jesse Fic?. . I know I have some others to updte but just a question -shrugs- meh any ways Press the button!

Shippou: you know you wanna! just follow the arrows!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

now go that way and then you'll see a green button that shall be coming up \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ You See it? Good Click it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara... I just borrow them to torture them Muwahahahaha!**

**Pairing(s): **

Kagome/Ikuto

Amu/Tadase

Kukai/?

Nagi/?

Yaya/?

Rima/?

You guys have to tell me on who they should be paired with ^.^

* * *

As the sibling entered the building they automatically walked towards the back and towards the elevator that was waiting for them. They both walked in and it closed and went up, Kagome looked to her brother and they both nodded their heads and put on a stoic mask to hide their expression. They reached the top floor as the door open and they walked out down the hallway turning left and right until they got to a door and knocked. "Enter" a gruff voice said, Kagome grabbed the handle of the door twisted and pushed the door open.

"You two are right on time" a middle aged man stated as he sat behind his desk with his elbows propped upon the desk with his hands folded. "As we should be Hoshina-sama" Kagome said with an emotionless voice. Hoshina nodded his head at this, "good now there is a new mission for you three" he stated, Sesshoumaru cocked an eye brow at this "three of us" he stated more then asked. Hoshina nodded his head at this "yes three of you, you shall be working with Ikuto in this mission for the X eggs" Sesshoumaru nodded his head at this.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the said boy sitting in the chair next to the wall he had dark blue hair, he had slightly tanned skin and had the most beautiful color shade of purple in his eyes, he was lean as she can tell from his lazy position in the chair she could also tell he was tall about a foot taller then her and 5 inches shorter then her brother, she turned her attention back to Hoshina when she saw Ikuto look at her.

"You three will collect the X eggs for the next two weeks" Hoshina said " we need you to keep the guardians busy also" Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded their heads "do not fail me" Hoshina stated. Ikuto stood up and opened the door and walked out along with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

-15 minutes later-

Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru and Ikuto sat across from each other glaring, Kagomes and Sesshoumarus charas were off doing Kami knows what, and she was bored out of her mind, she looked around until she saw a chibi floating in front of her face he had purple-ish blue hair and brown gold eyes he wore a black top with a white cross on it and black shorts, he had paws for hands and feet, cute cat ears were propped on his head and a tail that swished side to side.

Kagome blinked and so did the Chibi "hello" she said in a soft voice, the Chibi's eyes widen "you didn't attack me Nay~!" he said, Kagome arched her eye brow "and why would I do that?" she asked as she leaned her head on her hand "girls usually grab me and squeeze me to death Nya~" he said crossing his arms, Kagome nodded her head "Saaa be glad I'm not like that ne?" she said with a small smile. The chibi nodded "by the way what's your name?" Kagome asked, the little neko grinned "Yoru nay~!" he said, Kagome grinned "nice to meet you Yoru, I'm Kagome" she said. Yoru nodded then looked at Ikuto to see that him and Sesshoumaru were still glaring at each other.

Kagome and Yoru sighed, "I'm going to go get us something to eat, wanna come Yoru?" Kagome asked as she got up, the neko quickly nodded its head and followed the girl, when she left, Sesshoumaru and Ikuto looked around and saw that she disappeared, a couple minutes later she returned with some milkshakes, hamburgers, fries, and some fish. She set the thing down and turned to her brother who was now staring at her. "Nani? I was hungry what'd you exspect from a growing kid?" she mutterd as she gave the fish to Yoru and gave some of the other things to the guys, Sesshoumaru shook his head and took a sip of his milkeshake "nothing less from you little sister" he murmured, Ikuto looked at the sibling reaction to each other and he was slightly amused by the girl, she elbowed her brother in his side making her brothers eye slightly twitch so he 'slightly' bumped her, she turned her head to him and elbowed him again and while sticking her tounge out at him, which Ikuto found slightly cute....'_wait...since when do I find anything cute?'_ he thought.

Ikuto mentally shook his head '_this shall be amusing'_ he thought as he sipped some of his milkeshake and watched the siblings play fight.

* * *

Zoey: I'm alive not dead alive XD

Hiro: Took you some time

Shippou: yea!

Zoey: not my fault life just started to get in the way and then writers block didn't help either

Hiro: mhmm

Zoey: It Did so Don't get your panties in a bunch! besides I worked on this for an hour! so be glad I even have a chapter up!!

Shippou: ok ok Well please everyone Read and Review ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey: Arigatou to the following People!**

**Sapphire Destiny Rose, x-moon-surfer-x, iheartanime43, akasuki-cloude, Saturn- Guardian, XxWicked-LovexX, Nicole ^_^, CrystalVixen93, and YunaNeko**

**Zoey: I Do Hope You enjoy This chapter!**

* * *

Awkward.

Was the only word to say in this situation.

'_I didn't mean for this to happen!'_Kagome thought as she looked at her aniki from the floor of Ikuto's room. "I- I Can explain!" Kagome said her, face beet red from the position her and Ikuto were in. _'how did I get myself into this situation?',_ she asked herself '_Oh I remember.'_

_-Flashback-_

It's been a couple of weeks since they all meet and they were making progress. '_oh who am I kidding Kagome? were no where near progress!'_Kagome thought with a sigh as she walked down the street with her aniki to her right and Ikuto on her left, and the little Chara's in her black backpack. Ikuto and Sesshoumaru were glaring at each other, AGAIN!

_'Why can't these two get along? they act like cats and dogs! Please Kami's if you can hear me please give Sesshou a reason to leave me and my partner alone!'_, She pleaded, Then she saw her aniki's partner walking their way. '_Yes! The Kami's have heard my plead!' _"Tashio-san, Hoshina-san wants us back at the building for a report from our last mission" Lulu said, as she stopped in front of the small group. Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her gave one more glare to Ikuto and patted Kagome on the head before leading the way back to Easter building.

"Ka-Go-Me" Ikuto caled out with a purr, making her eye brow twitch,"hai Ikuto-_san_" was her reply, making him frown.

She knew he was irritated with the honorifics, but he was going to have to deal with it, if he kept on with saying her name like that. "Let's go and bug the Kiddie King" his said with a small smirk on his lips as he grabbed hold of her wrist gently and started to drag her away.

_'Why kami?'_

&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"I don't see why you drag me with you to go bug, Tadase-san" Kagome said as she and Ikuto laid in a tree, her black skinnies and Forest green shirt blending in with the shadows. "It's to annoy him, and having someone else there is more entertaining" came his replied as he turned over to his side to look out into the park they were in, "are you sure they'll pass through here?" she asked, with a stretch and a yawn. "Hn" Ikuto said as he spotted the guardians walking through the entrance of the park.

"Well look at that, you were right, for once" Kagome commented as she slid out the tree, landing in Ikuto's arms, making her blush a light pink as the guardians spotted them, "Kagome-chan!" Yaya and Negihiko both exclaimed, "Ikuto" Amu whispered, "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto!", Tadase yelled out as he did a character change and pointed his staff at the said boy, "put her down!"

Ikuto gave a soft chuckle and leand down to Kagome's ear, "play along" he said, the only thing she could do was give a small nod.

"Kiddie king" Ikuto called out, making Tadase's face turn red from anger, "why do you care if she is in my arms? I only helped her from falling" he said as he gently set her down on her feet, and grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her face turn another shade of pink.

"Leave her alone!" Tadase all but yelled, as he started to run close to them, Ikuto leaned forward to her, making everyone think he was going to kiss her, "I'll see you at your place" he whispered as he disappeared from view. Kagome was now completely red as she brushed her fingers across her lips '_h-he...almost'_she thought until the other guardian surrounded her asking if she was ok. "H-hai! I'm alright" she said _'play along huh?'_ she thought, "Who was that?" she asked dreamily, acting as if he was the definition of a knight in shining armor.

"That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Kagome is it true that he saved you from falling?" Tadase asked, she gave him a short nod, "Hai! I was in the tree and lost balnce and he was there and saved me!" she said with stars in her eyes, "I have to go look for him to thank him for rescuing me!" she exclaimed as she pushed through the group and ran out the park. '_I'm going to thank him alright! I'm oing to beat the catnip out of him!'_ she thought as she ran towards her home.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"IKUTO!" Kagome yelled as she opened her bedroom door to see him laying on her bed fast asleep, '_Aww he actually looks innocent'_she thought as she closed her door and quietly tip toed over to her bed to get a closer look at him, she saw a faint smirk on his lips. '_innocent my ass!'_ she thought as she tried to poke him in the head but as swift as the wind, he grabbed her wrist pulled her forward and they both rolled off the bed, landing on the floor, him on top of her.

"Kago- what is going on here?" Sesshoumaru said as he opened his sisters door.

-_end of flashback-_

"I'm so going to kill you Ikuto" Kagome whispered to him, he gave her a sexy smile, "I hope its painful" was all that he said as he was pulled away from her, making her eyes widen and her face as red as a tomato. '_oh my kami!'_

**

* * *

Zoey: Hiya!**

**Hiro: We've Been looking for you!**

**Shippou: Yea!**

**Zoey: Well Since I Found out my Bestie KittyBlue Is Preggerz I Just had to type up another chapter!**

**Hiro: Yea**

**Shippou: So when girls deliver...where do the babies go to get out of the tummy?**

**Zoey: Ah well -blushes-**

**Hiro: Well they go from the tummy to B- **

**Zoey: -hits Hiro upsside the head with a bat- Shush Dear Brother!**

**Shippou: But I Wanna know~**

**Zoey: No! Now Everyone Please R&R!**


	6. Authors Note :D

Hiya!

Well do to the fact I haven't updated in like...years...^.^ All my stories will be put on Hold so I Can Edit them and all that Jazz,

ALSO! I Would Like to point out that there is Flame attacks going on and they have all flamed my friends, they better stop! I hate to hear the fact that my friends are gonna move to another site because of these flames, it also brings down other authors, I don't really give a fuck if they flame me, cause I know I suck at writing stories but I know I'm getting better. But really flaming big time authors and their awesome stories is just pathetic, I've noticed that some of the flamers don't even have stories up, so if your gonna flame make sure your story is better then everybody else.

Well that's all folks :)

Later!


End file.
